Project Summary/Abstract Administration is responsible for providing expert administrative support to Cancer Center leadership and services to members in order to foster highly interactive scientific environment that encourages interdisciplinary cancer research across programs, departments and the cancer continuum, and fosters new interactions, collaborations, and engagement. Led by the Associate Director for Administration and Education, the administrative team has been instrumental in developing new Research Programs and Shared Resources; coordinating and managing planning and evaluation activities to assure continued excellence in meeting USC Norris and member needs; advocating, prioritizing and managing resources for the benefit of USC Norris and its members; and ensuring that our researchers have the infrastructure, systems, and assistance needed to conduct important research in an interdisciplinary collaborative manner. Senior Leadership is comprised of the Director and five Associate Directors (basic research, adult oncology, cancer prevention and control, pediatric oncology, and administration and education). Senior Leaders set the strategic research directions of USC Norris through an integrated strategic planning, evaluation and process improvement approach. This highly effective process includes Program Leaders, members, Shared Resource Directors, and the External Advisory Board. This complements the role of Associate Directors who share direct responsibility for scientific oversight of Research Programs and Shared Resources. The shared oversight model encourages a high degree of interaction and joint development of interdisciplinary and collaborative research. As an example, the Senior Leaders worked together to define and clarify the goals for the new Program in Translational and Clinical Sciences. Together, they also ensure that the educational and training activities of the Center are appropriate and aligned with our scientific goals and that the cancer problems of the catchment area are addressed through both programmatic research and outreach activities. Oversight of clinical protocol development and resources to support innovative clinical research is provided by the Associate Director for Adult Oncology. The Associate Director for Pediatric Oncology helps assure the integration of pediatric populations and facilitates translation of research from basic science laboratories. The Associate Director for Administration and Education provides strategic oversight of the business and financial operations of USC Norris. Her administrative team provides the administrative, fiscal, information technology, facilities management, communication, and planning support required to effectively and efficiently enable Senior Leaders to realize the vision of USC Norris and meet the needs of investigators conducting leading- edge cancer research.